The invention refers to paper converting machines and in particular, to rewinding or re-reeling machines. They may be from off-machine paper reels or by reels directly coming from the paper mill. They unwind the paper at high speed and wind it on small tubular cores to form logs or rolls of paper web of relatively small diameter, such as toilet tissue or kitchen towels. The logs are much longer than the standard toilet tissue roll (approximately 41/2") or the standard kitchen towel (approximately 9") and are then cut transverse to the axis of the core or log to the rolls of paper utilizable in domestic or industrial facilities.
Converting machines of the type considered herein are disclosed in prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,877 and Italian Patent 963047 and French Patent 2,193,387.